1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for asynchronous receipt of information from a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Managers are increasingly isolated from one another and their employees. One reason for this isolation is that managers are often time constrained and their communication occurs with many different devices and often communications requires two or more managers or employees to be available at the same time. Furthermore, often employers elicit information from their employees. Such information is desired but the timing of the receipt of the information is flexible. There therefore is a need for improvement in communications among users such as managers and employees that reduces the devices used to communicate and reduces the requirement for more than one user to communicate at the same time. There is also an ongoing need for improvement in the receipt of information from employees and other users.